New Foes, Old Friends Part 1 Transcripts
Here is the transcript for New Foes, Old Friends Part 1. Narrator: A long time ago, there was an Legendary War between the Power Rangers & the armada, victory was their's, but now Dr. Eggman discover's a parallel dimension & plan's to take over Earth & Cyber-Space, Palutena, the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, for this is Power Rangers Data Squad! One morning at Canterlot High, Sunset Shimmer races to tell his friends. Sunset Shimmer: I got your text, You guys! Did something come through the portal? Are Eggman's robots on the loose? Did Palutena come back with a problem that only we can solve?! Pinkie Pie: Has a giant cake monster covered all the cakes in the world in cake?! Huey: Um, Not exactly. Sunset Shimmer: Uh, I don't understand. Gmerl: Well, Sunset, I was just telling Huey here that a broken guitar string doesn't really qualify as an emergency. Huey: It totally does! Rarity: Really, Huey! I was in the middle of sewing a very complex appliqué on my latest frock. Fluttershy: And I was just about to tuck everyone in for the night at the shelter. Now, We'll have to start the bedtime stories all over again. Mordecai: Why would you send all of us an emergency text for a guitar string? Yoshi: Yeah, Why? Huey: Well, I was going to show our fans some awesome guitar licks, But I kinda need all six strings to do it. Got any extra? Everyone: (groan) Robbie Diaz: Here. But everyone finished practicing for the day. I'm pretty sure all the music rooms are locked. Huey: No problem. The acoustics in the hallway are perfect for power chords. (plays chord) C'mon! Let's go! Applejack: You comin', Robbie? Robbie Diaz: I'll catch up in a bit. While the others when inside, The bus pulls up, drives away and started to look around. Then, There were an electronic noises as Sunset looks. Sunset Shimmer: Hey! What are you doing?! The hooded figure suddenly runs off, And Sunset gives chase Sunset Shimmer: Wait! Stop! Before Sunset can catch up to the hooded figure, He escapes on another bus. Sunset Shimmer: Who was that? (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Sunset Shimmer: He was definitely doing something to the statue – or was going to. Amy Rose: Do you think he came through the portal from Cyberspace? Sunset Shimmer: No, I'm pretty sure I would have noticed that. I think he was from over here. Penny: Well, That's a relief. The last thing we need is another magical so-and-so bent on world domination coming over from Cyberspace. Rarity: Agreed. I have no interest in another fight against the powers of evil magic. The wear and tear on my wardrobe is just too much to keep up with. Sunset Shimmer: Still, A mysterious figure snooping around the portal? Don't you wanna know what she was up to? Fluttershy: (shudders) I don't even wanna guess. Gmerl: Well, You don't have to. Because I've totally figured out who it was! Yoshi: Ooh, Ooh! A nighttime statue cleaner? Sticks: A magical portal maintenance maintainer? Pinkie Pie: A gardener?! Gmerl: Seeing as how they got off a bus from the city and got back on a bus headed to the city, I'll bet they go to... All but Sunset Shimmer: Stone Bridge High. Gmerl: Yep. With the International Karate Championship Tournament starting tomorrow, They'd totally try to prank us by defacing the Wondercolts statue. Karone Hammond: Why would anyone take a bus all the way from the city for that? Mordecai: Because, Karone, The Stone Bridge Bulldog's are Canterlot High's biggest rivals? Rarity: Because that's just what the students at Stone Bridge would do? Rainbow Dash: Because even though they beat us in everything, Soccer, Tennis, Golf, They still have to gloat! Robbie Diaz: Seems kinda silly to me. All but Robbie Diaz: Silly?! Rainbow Dash: So, I guess you think the Karate Tournament are silly, Too. Robbie Diaz: Well, It's not like we'll be fighting against Eggman and his Egg Pawns. Xion: No. We'll be fighting against a school full of bullies, Not everything has to be perfect to be important. Robbie Diaz: You're right, Xion. I'm sorry, I know it's a big deal. Rarity: (scoffs) That's putting it mildly, Darling. They're still revamping the playing field in preparation. Sunset Shimmer: I just don't understand why there's this big rivalry. Aren't the "International Karate Tournament" supposed to be about good component's getting along? Mordecai: Well, It's kinda hard to get along with someone who beats you at everything. Sonic the Hedgehog: Not anymore! This time, Things are gonna be different. Sunset Shimmer: What do you mean? Sonic the Hedgehog: Oh, You'll find out. Then, Huey prepares to give a performance for the Cutie Mark Crusaders and the others join her inside the school. Huey: Okay, Guys. This song is going to knock your socks off, You ready? Apple Bloom: You bet, Huey. Sweetie Belle: Go for it. Just as Huey begins his performance, Everyone experienced his best career. Outside CHS, Sunset stayed was writing to Ransik at Crystal Prep as Robbie came to see her. Sunset Shimmer: (voice over) "Dear Ransik, Greetings from Canterlot High, Things just hasn't been the same without...." Robbie Diaz: Hey there, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Oh, Hi, Robbie. What's up? Robbie Diaz: Oh, Nothing much, Whatcha writing? Sunset Shimmer: I was just writing to Ransik at Crystal Prep Academy, It's been a while since Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Starlight, Mirage and I were once Harmony Force Power Rangers. It brings back the good old days. Robbie Diaz: I see. (sits down as Sunset looked) I know how much you and the others missed being Harmony Force Power Rangers, But don't worry. Harmony Force maybe gone, But we Data Squad will rise up to protect the earth no matter what happens. Sunset Shimmer: (smiled) Thanks, Robbie. Well, We'd better get this mailed to Ransik. So, Sunset left to send the mail to Ransik. Meanwhile with Mephiles the Dark, He was at the Darkest part of the forest. Mephiles the Dark: Now, It's time to begin my revenge for those Power Rangers, But not alone. Then, He cast an evil spell and resurrects Nui Harime. Mephiles the Dark: (chants a stell) Finally, Nui Harime was revived as Mephiles came closer. Nui Harime: Huh, What happened, Where am I? Mephiles the Dark: Worry no longer, Nui. Revenge is almost within our grasp. Back at the city around CHS, Sunset along with Applejack and Apple Bloom were heading to post office. Apple Bloom: So, Sunset, Applejack. Who do ya think will join in this year's tournament? Applejack: We'll see, Apple Bloom. It's a good thing we're invatin' a lot of friends. Right, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Right you are, Applejack. And we're also inviting Tommy Oliver, Casey Rhodes, Danny Delgado, Noah Carver, Riley Griffin, Katie Walker, Cassie Chan, Antonio Garcia and Gemma. Apple Bloom: No way! Applejack: Yes way, Little sis. Then, Ms. Sara Bellum and Florida came to see them. Ms. Sara Bellum: Hello, Sunset, Applejack, Apple Bloom. Sunset Shimmer: Oh, Hey there, Ms. Bellum, Florida. Applejack: Good to see y'all again. Apple Bloom: What're you two doin' here? Florida: We have a couple things to give you girls. Apple Bloom: Like what? Ms. Sara Bellum: (brings out the two crowns) Florida asked me to give the Corona Aurora and the Eternal Tiara to you. Florida: Can you make sure they stay in good hands? Sunset Shimmer: You bet, Florida. Applejack: You and Ms. Bellum can count on us. Meanwhile, Robbie begins to have a new vision. Robbie Diaz: Ugh! In his vision, He can see the city being destroyed by Mephiles. He was big as a giant, The sky went covered by clouds of pure darkness. But then, Inside the Realm of Darkness, Emerl morphed into the Black Data Squad Ranger as they fought. Robbie Diaz: (pants) Whoa, what was that.... another vision... Later on that night, The International Karate Championship Tournament was about to begin. Robbie Diaz: Well, Guys. Here we are. Mordecai: Whoa, Cool arena. Yoshi: Yeah, It's really huge! Fluttershy: And look, It's our old friends. Pinkie Pie: Hi, Tommy! Hi, Casey! Hi, Danny! Hi, Noah! Hi, Riley! Hi, Katie! Hi, Cassie! Hi, Antonio! Hi, Gemma! How'd you all been? Tommy Oliver: Hey, Pinkie Pie. Doing pretty good. Casey Rhodes: Great to see you guys again. Danny Delgado: Yeah, We remember some of you guys. Noah Carver: Yeah, Long time no see. Riley Griffin: Hey, What's up? Katie Walker: Hi. Cassie Chan: It's so good to see you all again. Antonio Garcia: Been a while, Amigos. Gemma: Great to see you. Princess Kelly: Hey look! It's the Ninja Turtles, the young Ninjas, The Ninjago Ninja Team, the Shoku Warriors and the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys! Penny: Hi, Guys. What're you all doing here? Blossom: Pretty good, Penny. Brick: Hello, Everyone. Ryuko Matoi: Good to see you guys. Leonardo: Long time no see. Terra: Hey there. Kai: Didn't expect to see you guys again. Omi: It is an honor to see you again, Old friends. Miyo: Hello, Great to see you all. Mordecai: Are you guys up for the tournament too? Buttercup: You bet, Mordecai. Xion: Well then, best of luck today. Colt: Thanks, you too. Robbie Diaz: Let's go, guy's. Just as everyone got inside, Eddy, along with Double-D and Ed were getting everything ready for the tournament. Double-D: Everything's all set, Eddy. Ed: Ready to go? Eddy: Yeah, sure, watch this. Eddy clears his throat. Eddy: Ladies and gentlemen... ...the starting lineup for... ...the Power Rangers! The crowd cheered as the spot went on Eddy: Standing in line is a ranger from the future of 3000... ...let's give a big welcome for... ...The Yellow Time Force Ranger, Katie Walker! Katie Walker: Time for, Time Force! Gmerl: Wow, you guy's never told us you've known Katie? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, we've know her for some time now. April O'Neil: Okay Noah, your up next. Noah Carver: Great, thanks April. Eddy: Next up... ...is a clever guy from Megaforce... ...The one & only... ...Noah Carver! Noah Carver: Super Megaforce, Blue! The crowd kept on cheering Eddy: At small forward... ...standing a scintillating from outer space... ...The Heartthrob of the Hoops... ...here is Cassie! Cassie Chan: Pink Space Ranger, power up! Eddy: At power forward... ...The Strongest of Wild Force: Danny Delgado! Danny Delgado: Thank you! Thank you! Wild Force, Iron Bison! Eddy: And up next... ...standing here from Pai Zhua, ...one of the best of Jungle Fury... ...Please welcome, Casey Rhodes! Casey Rhodes: With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger! Everyone clapped and cheered for Casey. Cosmo the Seedrian: My goodness, I'd have to say that almost every Legendary Power Rangers are here. Yoshi: Yeah, i'm surprised as you are, Cosmo. Robbie Diaz: Hmmm... Amy Rose: What's wrong Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Oh, it's nothing Amy, it's just a though. April O'Neil: Riley, your next. Riley Griffin: Okay, here i go. Mordecai: Good luck, Riley. Eddy: Up next Ladies and gentlemen... ...Is a 17 year old boy who has a green energem, Give it up for, Riley Griffin! Riley Griffin: Velociraptor, Power Ranger Green! The crowd goes wild Eddy: And coming up next... ...there are two rangers from RPM & Samurai, ... ...Please welcome, Antonio & Gemma! Antonio Garcia: Gold Samurai Power, Samurai Forever! Gemma: RPM Silver, Get in Gear! Robbie Diaz: Yeah! Mordecai & Yoshi: Awesome! Eddy: And at point guard... ...standing here from Angel Grove, ...the veteran rangers from the past... ...the one & only white ranger, Tommy Oliver! Tommy Oliver: Mighty Morphin White Ranger, Aya! Amy Rose: Oh my gosh, that was an awesome entrance! Mordecai: Sweet! Sunset Shimmer: My, I'm really surprised to see that. April O'Neil: Excuse me. Robbie Diaz: Huh.. April O'Neil: Are you Robbie Diaz, the Red Data Squad Power Ranger? Robbie Diaz: Yep, you're looking at him. April O'Neil: That's great, then you're the last one, good luck. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, wish me luck guy's. Xion: Don't worry Robbie, we'll be rooting for you. Sonic the Hedgehog: Yeah, go kick some butt & make us proud buddy. Robbie Diaz: Right. Eddy: And now... ...the newest ranger team of Data Squad... ...he is 22 years old from New Port Richey, Florida... ...The Red Data Squad Ranger: Robert Diaz! Robbie enters to join the others Principal Morris: Hmmm, Chuck, is that boy a Power Ranger? Chuck Tyler: Yes Principal Morris, he's a new Component in this tournament. Tommy Oliver: Hey there, Robbie, we're really glad you and you're friends could join us. Robbie Diaz: (Chuckles) Thanks Tommy. Antonio Garcia: Wait, hold up are you sure you're ready for this, no offence, but you're just a boy? Katie Walker: Hey, don't even try to judge him like that by his looks, Antonio, he maybe a boy, but he's also able to kick some butt. Noah Carver: Well actually, i'm pretty sure he can fight enemies as much as we could in the past, since this is his first time here. Robbie Diaz: Nah, i'm just really excited about this Ultimate Karate Tournament, it's gonna be so awesome. Cassie Chan: Guys, let's just go out and have fun too. They raised our hands up, suddenly Eddy: Tonight, we got some new challengers for the Ultimate Karate Tournament... ...all the way from Stone Bridge High School, give it up for the Bulldogs! Gmerl: Whoa. Eddy: And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, let us welcome our judges, who have traveled all the way from Honnouji Academy to our town, give it up for Miss Satsuki Kiryūin!!! Soon, Satsuki Kiryūin and the Elite Four came towards the ring as the judges, then, the announcer gave his microphone to Satsuki, she gently took it as she decides on the winners of the tournament. Satsuki Kiryūin: Fellow Competitors, Today you will be examined for the International Karate Championship Tournament. Not one but all of the heroes chosen stand here as candidates... But this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy, Not a test of wills, Nut a test of heart. One of you may prevail or neither. But I am sure our guests, Billy Cranston and Hayley Ziktor... Did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Tournament. I trust you are all ready, is that clear!! Everyone: Yes! But then, Nonon Jakuzure looks at Robbie, who was still thinking about the vision he had early, when. Nonon Jakuzure: Hey, You!! Robbie Diaz: What, Huh? With Robbie shocked, he straightens up as Nonon came down to talk to him? Nonon Jakuzure: You did hear what Lady Satsuki said, Did you? Robbie Diaz: Yes, I did, I'm really sorry about that. You see, This is my first time here. Nonon Jakuzure: Hmm.... Okay then, Just checking. Satsuki Kiryūin: Robert Diaz! He looked at Satsuki. Satsuki Kiryūin: I trust you are ready as well, am i correct? Robbie Diaz: Yes. Satsuki Kiryūin: Good, Then let the Tournament begin! Billy Cranston: Hey, Guys. Hayley Ziktor: Good luck at the tournament. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Thanks. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Billy, Hayley. Meanwhile at the woods, Mephlies and Nui Harime were thinking of a plan to rule the entire world and gain revenge. Nui Harime: What's going on down there, i'm really starting to get mad. Mephiles The Dark: Our plan will be ready, Nui. soon, Revenge will be ours to take by force. Nui Harime: Let's hope so, Mephiles. Back at CHS, Kai and Blossom came up with ideas as they met with Digit. Kai: Hey, Digit. Blossom: Can we speak to you for a minute? Digit: Sure thing, What's up? Blossom: Kai and I just came with the plan before the tournament. Kai: Can you help us? Digit: You bet, Kai. Just name it, And we'll play it. Soon, The International Karate Championship Tournament begins. The Announcer: Laddies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the International Karate Championship Tournament. For our first components, Are none other then Tommy Oliver and Xion. Tommy Oliver: Xion, Good luck at your fight. Xion: Thank you, Tommy. And may the best fighter win. The Referee: Okay, You two, Now remember. Go easy on each other and make sure you both fight fair and square. Both Tommy and Xion noded. The Announcer: Let's get ready to rumble! Then as the bell ranged, Xion and Tommy begin their fight. Sora: Go, Xion! Sunset Shimmer: Keep it going! Rigby: Do your best to win! Xion: Ha!!! Finally, Xion beat Tommy to the ground. The Announcer: And the winner is Xion! Tommy Oliver: (shook hands with Xion) Great fight back there, Xion. Congratulations. Xion: Thank you, Tommy. The Announcer: For our next fighters, Robbie Diaz and Casey Rhodes! Casey Rhodes: Robbie, May the best Pai Zhuq Master win. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, Right back at ya, Casey. The Announcer: Let the battle begin! As the bell ranged once again, Robbie and Casey begin their fight. Serena: You can do it, Robbie! Robbie saw Serena cheering for him at the chord, He turned to Casey as he makes the first move. However, Robbie dodged his attack and does a counterattack. Sora: Nice one, Robbie! Starlight Glimmer: Way'd a go! Rigby: Don't lose this match! Penny: Look out behind you! At last, Robbie beat Casey to the ground. The Announcer: And the winner is Robbie Diaz! Casey Rhodes: You've won a good fight, Robbie. (shook hands with him) Congratulations. Robbie Diaz: Thanks a lot, Casey. As Robbie looked at the other ring, The tournament producer hands Emerl and Danny each a battle sword and pats them on the shoulder. Danny points the sword at Emerl, Who looks unhappy. Emerl: Hey, Danny... Sorry about what happened years ago. Danny Delgado: What, You still worried about that? You need to learn to let that stuff go. Emerl: I've got a lot on my mind. Danny Delgado: Sorry, Man. Emerl shakes his head. Danny Delgado: Wait, What am I sorry for? He smiles, Making Emerl smile as well. Sunset and Sora stop their clapping to smirk at each other. Emerl readies for battle. The Announcer: Our next match of today's Karate tournament will be between Emerl and Danny Delgado! Danny Delgado: Emerl, Good luck at your fight. Emerl: Thanks, Danny. I'll do my best. The Announcer: And begin! The bell rang, Emerl and Danny begi their fight. Gmerl: Come on, Emerl! Show him your stuff! Then, Emerl and Danny battle it out and he loses. The Announcer: And the winner is Emerl! The announcer raises Emerl's arm and he waves to the crowd. The Announcer: Not even friendship will slow this robot down and Danny put up a great fight too. Emerl runs over to Danny to see if he's alright. Danny Delgado: I lost. Awww, I can't believe it! (stands up) I guess Robbie taught you well. Emerl: I had a lot of fun fighting you. Danny smiles, Then stops and crosses his arms. Danny Delgado: Yeah, Well I didn't, Wise guy. Emerl: Hey, Let's find a way to cheer you up. Danny Delgado: Nah, That's all right. Danny friendly punches Emerl's hand. The Announcer: Next up are Sora and Gemma! Gemma: Good luck at your fight, Sora. Sora: You too, Gemma. Then, The bell rang as they begin their fight. Xion: Go for it, Sora! Sora: Thanks, Xion! Emerl: Win this one for us! As the fight goes on, Sora beat Gemma down to the ground. The Announcer: And the winner is Sora! Gemma: Wow, that was a great fight, Sora. (shook his hand) Sora: Thank you, Gemma. The Announcer: Our next challangers are Sonic the Hedgehog and Antonio Garcia! Antonio Garcia: Let's shake on in for best of luck, Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog: (chuckles and shook with him) You bet, Antonio. The Announcer: Let's begin! As the bell rang, Sonic and Antonio begin their fight. Amy Rose: Go, Sonic! Manic the Hedgehog: Win this one, Bro! Sonia the Hedgehog: Gotcha! Just as the fight became tough, Sonic beat Antonio and won his match. The Announcer: Sonic the Hedgehog is the winner! Antonio Garcia: Fantastica fight, Sonic. (shook Sonic's hand) Sonic the Hedgehog: Thanks, Antonio. Twilight Sparkle: Good luck at your fight, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Thanks, Twilight. (to Katie) And Katie, May the best girl win. Katie Walker: (shook hands with her) You're on, Sunset. The Announcer: Our next challengers are Sunset Shimmer and Katie Walker! Let the match begin! As the bell rang, Sunset and Katie begin their fight. Gabby: You can do it, Sunset! Coloratura: Win this match for yourself! With the match going on, Sunset beat Katie to the ground. The Announcer: And the winner is Sunset Shimmer! Katie Walker: Good fight, Sunset. (shook her hand) Sunset Shimmer: You not doing bad yourself, Katie. Soon, Yoshi and Riley were up next. The Announcer: Next up, Yoshi and Riley Griffin! Riley Griffin: Hey, Yoshi. Good luck at your fight, You're gonna need it. Yoshi: Thanks for the compliment, Riley. The Announcer: Let's begin the match! With the bell rang, Yoshi and Riley begin their fight. Mordecai: Go for it, Yoshi! Rigby: Win this for the two of us! With the battle to go on, Yoshi beat Riley down to the count. The Announcer: And the winner is Yoshi! Riley Griffin: Good fight, Yoshi. (shook hands with him) Yoshi: (chuckles) That's good to hear. The Announcer: Our next fighters are Amy Rose and Cassie Chan! Cassie Chan: Good luck at your match, Newbie. Amy Rose: Thanks, But just called me Amy. The Announcer: Let us begin the match! With the bell rang, Amy and Cassie begin their fight. Sonic the Hedgehog: Knock her out, Amy! As the fight goes on, Amy won her match against Cassie. The Announcer: And Amy Rose wins the match! Cassie Chan: Great fight, Amy. (shook her hand) You did okay even for a rookie. Amy Rose: Thanks a lot, Cassie. The Announcer: Our next opponents, Mordecai and Noah Carver! Noah Carver: Whoever wins, Mordecai, No hard feelings. (holds out his hand) Mordecai: (grabs it and they shake) Course not. Holdin' a grudge wouldn't be very heroic. The Announcer: Let's begin the match! As the bell rang, Mordecai and Noah begin their fight. Rigby: Go, Mordecai! Go! Yoshi: Mordo, Think happy thoughts! We're counting on you! And with the battle going on, Mordecai beat Noah at the match. The Announcer: And the winner is Mordecai! Noah Carver: You won a good fight, Mordecai. Mordecai: Thanks, Noah. And they shook their hands, Other fighters are ready for the next round. The Announcer: And now for the tag team fight, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Spike against Terra, Ventus and Aqua! Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Guys. Just like we've practiced. Mirage: We're with you, Twilight. Aqua: Just like we practiced, Ventus. Ventus: Right, Aqua. Terra: Come on, You two. We're just in it to play fair. The Announcer: Let's begin! With the bell rang, They begin their tag team fight with Twilight and Terra fighting. Gmerl: Way'd a go, Twilight! Sunset Shimmer: Keep it up! As the fight goes on, Twilight and her friends won their match. The Announcer: And Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Spike win the match! Twilight Sparkle: We did it! Ventus: (claps as he walks towards Twilight) Bummer we lost, But congratulations anyway. Spike: Thanks, Ventus. The Announcer: For our next match, Blaze the Cat vs. Ryuko Matoi! Ryuko Matoi: Alright, Blaze, Whenever you're ready. Blaze the Cat: I'm always ready, Ryuko. The Announcer: Let's begin the match! As the bell rang, Blaze and Ryuko begin their fight. Sonic the Hedgehog: Alright! Amy Rose: You can do it, Blaze! And not too long, Blaze beat Ryuko. The Announcer: And Blaze the Cat wins the match! Blaze the Cat: You have won a good battle, Ryuko. (sticks out her hand) Ryuko Matoi: (shook on it) Thanks, Blaze. You're not doing bad yourself. The Announcer: And for our next tag team match, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon vs. Rocky, Colt, Tum-Tum and Miyo! Mori Shintaro: Now remember, Everyone. Do your best and most importantly, Have a good time. Rocky: Thanks, Grandpa. We will. Apple Bloom: Alright, Y'all. It's not about winnin', It's about doin' our best. Babs Seed: Gotcha, Cuz. Diamond Tiara: ???, . Then, . Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5